Electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, comprise a display member rotatably coupled to a base member about two or more pivot points. For example, in some notebook computers, the display member is pivotably coupled to an arm that is pivotably coupled to the base member to enable variable positioning about two pivot points. Such pivot points are simultaneously pivotable, oftentimes making it difficult to control the movement of the display member. In some instance it is possible to rotate the display member when the display member is not in a position to clear other parts of the system; thus, the display member will be prevented from rotating to the final desired position and/or will interfere with and/or potentially damage other parts of the system (e.g., the keypad on the base member). Furthermore, since both pivots are simultaneously rotatable, a user must use both hands to transition the display member to a desired orientation. For example, one hand must be used to stabilize and/or otherwise prevent rotation of one pivot point while manipulating the other pivot point to the desired position.